


Ferris wheels and fears

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Sea mechanic prompts. [1]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Cute, Cuuuuuute, F/F, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheel, Fluffles, Oneshot, Sea mechanic, for a person who commented, gotta love dem fluffles, im gonna post a bunch of one shots out of order, luna is secretly weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: 1) Who rocks the Ferris Wheel seat and who flips out and begs them to stop?Raven rocks the Ferris wheel & Luna flips out





	Ferris wheels and fears

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is for the person who commented! Lilbug-something I forgot ur name  
> I’ll post more of these out of order

Prompt 1.

“Come on lune! It’s going to be fun I promise!” Raven yelled in excitement. She was currently staring at the curly haired girl sitting next to her. Staring blankly out into the rising sight. Raven had practically dragged her two the Ferris wheel. It was her favorite and she hoped to manage to spark some emotions in her sea-loving Luna. A frown etched on her face when she got no reaction.  
As much as she loved her girlfriend. She could out stone-face a marble statue. Though she knew Luna cared. Raven knew her long enough to be able to make out expressions. And she was could be as emotional as she wanted to be. She wore her heart on her sleeve. You could always tell what she was think and feeling by her actions.  
But she hid behind her stoic expressions. and seeing her doing that meant she did not want raven to know what she was thinking. 

“Come on Luna!!! Don’t be a buzz kill!” Raven whined. Kicking her feet slightly.

Unknowingly to her Luna’s heart skipped a beat when that happened, and she moved her hand on top of ravens. 

Oh damn.  
She thought once she saw raven smile. How could something as simple as that  
Melt her insides. Quelling the anxiety.

Little did she know raven was thinking the same thing once she had felt Luna’s hand on hers.  
But the problem still lay at hand. Luna’s face bore no smile. And that meant there was something to hide.

“Luna, my little curly haired floukru. What’s wrong?” Raven asked concerned. 

“Nothing, it’s fine.” She responded. Face still emotionless. Raven was worried but let it be. As she got to the top of the Ferris wheel she could not control herself and started squealing giddily. She shook the seat violently loving how the contraption swayed adding the thrill to the ride. 

“Ahhh! What! juk op! What do your think your doing. S-stop! Please!” Luna squealed, cursing in Trigedasleng. Flustered and panicking. Her arms flailed wildly and she gripped the seat with a death grip. 

Raven was taken aback by Luna’s outburst. She went from zero to one hundred in seconds. 

She quirked an eyebrow. 

“Luna..?” 

“What were you thinking! We could have fallen out of this! You could have gotten hurt!” She frantically yelled. 

A smirk grew on ravens face. She loved teasing Luna. 

“You mean like this?” She asked before shaking the seat again.

 

Luna screamed .  
“Please stop raven! Please!!!” She begged grabbing ravens arm. 

That got ravens attention. She looked up ready to tease her girlfriend. But then saw actual tears in her eyes.

Oh shit. What have I done. Fuck. Those are actual tears. Oh god she’s afraid of heights. DAMN IT!  
Raven thought angrily.

“Luna are you ok?” Raven asked knowing the answer.  
Luna just gripped ravens arm harder, gave a little shake of her head. Letting her curly hair fall in front of her head.  
That meant that she wanted to hide her feelings but she was so emotional she could do nothing but hide her face. 

With one hand raven turned Luna’s face forwards hers, and pushed her curly hair out of the way. Revealing her beautiful tan skin and sea colored eyes. A lone tear fell which raven quickly removed with her thumb. 

The ride jerked to a stop. Raven looked down and saw they were letting more people on. A lot.  
Luna looked down. Her eyes growing larger. Her breath quickened and before raven could react she had turned and buried her face into the crook of ravens neck. Letting out little whimpers.

Ravens heart broke into multiple pieces.

She wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. One hand grabbed a fistful of the leather-cloth trench coat sea outfit Luna liked to wear, and the other gripping a handful of beautiful curls. Raven inhaled her scent of honey and sea salt. She was relaxed instantly. She slowly ran her hand through Luna’s hair and whispered soothing words.  
She then asked the obvious question. 

“Luna, are you afraid of heights? “  
Luna tensed as if she was going to argue. She was known as to be tough And how nothing could phase her, but realizing that there was no point, she slowly whispered.

“It’s scary. We could fall and die.”  
Raven held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I would never let you fall. Your my little moon. You light up my nights and control the sea. Your safe with me.” She spoke. Rubbing small circles on Luna’s back.  
She felt Luna nod. She could feel her heartbeat against hers. It was beating abnormally fast. 

“Luna do not look down. Just stay there. Look at me.” She tilted her head towards hers. Before pressing her lips against Luna’s. Loving the taste of sea salt and caramel.  
Luna looked calmer. 

She then buried her face back into ravens neck. Completely blocking all eyesight with ravens skin. 

“Hold me.” She whimpered.

“Of course my little Nightblood” Raven promised. She held Luna as tight as she could. Whispering soothing nothings.  
This is how Luna liked to be comforted and raven knew it by heart. She liked to be hugged tight. So she could feel the hug from everywhere on her body. Tight and comforting. Cause if your tight your stuck and if your stuck in a hug your safe and nothing can hurt you as luna said. Also she liked to hear ravens voice. Just hear her talk. It could be about anything. But she loved the words , I love you, your safe, and my little moon, the most. 

Raven rested her head on Luna’s head of curls. Holding the fearful girl. And soon she felt the ride stop. She looked up and realized that they were back at the bottom. She nudged Luna’s shaking frame. 

“Hey my little moon, were down. Safe and sound. Just as I told you.” She told.

Luna looked up fearfully and looked around. She looked relieved and quickly got out. She sat on the ground a little aways and clung to the railing as tight as she could. Raven was a tad worried that she would start kissing the ground or something. So she quickly hobbled over and wrapped her arms around her again.

“I’m so proud of you little moon.” She praised. 

“Why? I was terrified!?” Luna asked confused. A blush rising to her cheeks. 

“Because you got down. With me. And survived. You were afraid and you survived.” She explained. 

Luna looked up at raven and smiled.

“Thanks little bird.” She whispered leaning on ravens shoulder. 

Raven leaned her head on Luna’s and inhaled her scent.

Honey and sea salt. 

How calming. 

End.


End file.
